


A Chuck E Cheesy Romance

by HannahMonslama



Category: Chuck E. Cheese's Animatronic Shows, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Depression, M/M, Mutual Pining, References to Depression, Suicide, Teasing, chuck e cheese, demiclaude, no beta we die like Glenn, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahMonslama/pseuds/HannahMonslama
Summary: modern AU where Dimitri is working at a chuck e cheese, and Claude is there..
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	A Chuck E Cheesy Romance

Dimitri sighs depressedly, sadly dragging the wet cloth across the table of the empty Chuck E. Cheese booth.  
He hated his life, he hated his job..he was probably just gonna commit suicide after his shift.   
Tears swell in his depressed blue eyes, and he sobs about how depressed he is, abandoning the cloth completely. 

“A damsel in distress, I see. Now this looks like a job for me.” A familiar cackle chimes from behind him, and Dimitri halts in his excruciating wailing to turn and see none other then the sexiest person ever,,,..

Lorenz.

Claude raises his brows, leaning sexily on the wall beside him. Dimitri’s eyes widen comically, and he desperately wipes the pouring river of filth tears from his blotchy red cheeks, before turning to face the sexy sexy handsome man infront of him. “Oh……..H-Hello, Claude. We’re closing right now, and we don’t sow our pizzas together.” He explains tearily, suppressing a sob.   
Claude huffs, shaking his head to smirk widely at Dimitri. “I came for you, handsome...well, not yet at least-“ He purrs suggestively, when he’s interrupted by the sudden appearance of Hilda besides him. “I came here to solve a pizza mystery, Claude. Not witness this utter fagottry!” She scoffs, hitting the woah. Dimitri blinks. Claude notices his confusion.

“It’s called hitting the woah, your princliness.” 

Dimitri furrows his brows in confusion, less depressed then before. Hilda then naruto’s off to the kitchen, the doors clattering behind her. Claude smirks, taking another step towards the depressed blonde.

“Now…..where were we?” He purrs, wiggling his brows.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! might write part 2..uwu??owo???


End file.
